Poltergeist Stories That Contridict Eachother!
by Bill Gates Jr the 4th
Summary: It's just two stories about people who die and become poltergeists-one who's serious, and two that are never serious.


A/N- Okay, I made up loads of things about poltergeists here, none of which I know if they're true. If you flame me, give me a REASON, and I LOVE REVIEWS! Okay, now to the story.  
  
Many years ago, there was a very serious student at the Hogwarts school named Richard. He always walked around with his nose in a book, as to shut out the outside world. Needless to say, he wasn't very popular with his fellow Ravenclaws and was shunned by the other classes as well. He was the head boy in his seventh year and was offered many different research positions at the Ministry of Magic. He worked discontentedly for around a year when he decided to take a vacation around Albania where a certain researcher named Andrew Quirrel had recently disappeared. It was suspected by Albus Dumbledore that he had been killed by the infamous Lord Voldemort. He was sent to check it out. He, however, had an advantage over Quirrel-whenever an evil spell or charm was cast, it wouldn't effect him.  
  
Andrew was rumored to have disappeared into a forrest near a ramshackle inn in the western part of the country. Richard decided to check there first. He wandered aimlessly around the forest until he ran into a tall, thin man who was, unmistakably, Andrew Quirrel. Richard confronted him directly, asking him why he'd never come back. Andrew just smiled and muttered a convincing charm aimed at Rich. The charm rebounded on Quirrel and he fell down. Rich performed a dark-sensing charm and found that Andrew's evilness was off the chart. He was about to apparate home when a high voice called out a memory erasing spell. Richard, who the spell had hit hard, stumbled back, almost mute.   
  
When Richard finally made it home, he was oblivious to everything and some sort of twisted ghost--he could be visible or invisible whenever he wished. He went to Dumbledore and he said that he (Richard) was now a poltergeist. Richard, who didn't remember his name, floated out of Dumbledore's office. He ran into a young man-a Frank Longbottom-and watched amazedly as Frank pulled off a series of amazing pranks and stunts. He looked at Frank and smiled peevishly. Frank spoke for the first time. "Look at your smile! It's so...so...so...peevish! Say, what's your name?" Richard glanced at Frank and smiled. "Peeves. Peevish. Peeves." Frank was puzzled. "Peeves? Odd name. Well, nice meeting you, Peeves!" He ran off. Peeves imitated Frank from that day forth, playing jokes on students, learning more about English, and being a nuisance, Peeves the Poltergeist lived at Hogwarts. He never told a soul about Quirrel, and never recovered from his amnesia.  
  
Percy Weasley gave a gasp and, after closing his book, fainted dead away.  
  
A/N Okay, sorry. That was really stupid. I own nothing but the idea and Andrew's first name, which I got from my "Boy Called Andrew" series. SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Here's another story about Peeves and poltergeists in general that contradicts the first story, which says that unhappy, serious people are made into prank playing poltergeists. This one suggests that joking, never serious people that die are made into poltergeists. If I don't get tired of the idea, I might write a story making James into a poltergeist. Vote yes or no in your review which you ARE writing, right? *growls* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!  
  
The two brothers faced eachother. Fred and George Weasley were about to have a friendly duel with fake wands that they had modified themselves to suit their needs. First wand to turn into a canary cream lost if neither brother knocked the other out.  
  
The dueling began. Each boy attempted to Stupefy the other at the exact same time. The boys were both unconcious withing seconds. A dark, cloaked figure crawled up to them. "Avada Kadavra!" it cried. Both boys' eyes opened and they bore the expression of horror. The creature scurried away.   
  
At the moment that the last breath of the twins was taken, their wands similtaneously turning into canary creams. The essence of the twins floated out of the prone bodies and balanced themselves in the air.  
  
"Fred, what happened?" "I haven't the faintest. Hey," Fred said suddenly. "We're dead!" George looked at his former body. "Cool!" George gleefully exclaimed. "We're dead!" They grinned at eachother. "Wait a sec," Fred hesitated. "We're not invisible. What kind of ghosts are we?" George shrugged. Then he maliciously grinned. "Hey! Let's haunt Percy and Penelope!" "Great idea!" Fred cried. They floated off.  
  
Fred and George took up residence with their brother and his wife, Percy and Penelope Weasley, and are currently still there. Percy informed both that they were poltergeists, and ordered them to leave. They took no heed of him, and have been annoying ever since.  
  
A/N Sorry, those were pathetic. I just wanted a poltergeist story on fanfic. Tell me in the reviews which you like better. 


End file.
